


A última noite

by psycho_akane



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom Gintoki, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_akane/pseuds/psycho_akane
Summary: Diante da realidade da possível morte no resgate de Kondo e Katsura presos pelo Mimawarigumi, Hijikata deseja passar a sua última noite com a pessoa que ama, mas que ele não teve coragem de chamar para isso. Será que dará certo? E como assim Gintoki já tinha experiência com homens antes de Hijikata? (HijiGin), (TakaGin), (OkiKagu), (TakaZura)
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Kagura/Okita Sougo, Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke, Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 18





	1. Solidão

Aquela talvez fosse a última noite da vida em que Hijikata poderia se sentar sozinho e apreciar um copo de sakê. Não álcool demais, é claro, pois teria a missão suicida de salvar Kondo e Katsura do Mimawarigumi no dia seguinte e, por mais, que duvidasse do sucesso, tinha que estar focado. Tinha que pelo menos tentar trazer Kondo de volta, mesmo que ele mesmo morresse no processo.

Soltou um suspiro, triste, e pois sobre a mesa o que deveria ser a última dose que tomaria.

\- Um final solitário para um homem solitário como eu.

Pessoas sentiriam sua falta caso desaparecesse na batalha, mas não a saudades da forma que ele desejava. Queria que alguém o desejasse como homem e quisesse estar em seus braços.

Podia parecer ridículo estar pensando nisso, mas em seus últimos momentos, sentimentos que nunca apareceram vieram a tona e ele não os podia ignorar. Amizade, camaradagem...? Era tão ridículo agora pensar que pensara nisso.

Estava sozinho em seu quarto, bebendo um copo de sakê enquanto outro estava colocado do outro lado da mesa, como se houvesse mais uma pessoa na sala, quando na realidade ele estava sozinho. Esperava por algo? Esperava por alguém? Se sim, ele não queria admitir. Queria ser forte até o fim e dizer que sabia se virar sozinho, sabia lidar consigo mesmo e era o vice-comandante demoníaco que não precisava de ninguém.

Foi então que alguém bateu em sua porta e ele deu um sobressalto, recompondo-se logo em seguida e pedindo para que a pessoa entrasse.

Então não teve como continuar com a compostura. Todos os fragmentos de sua seriedade e postura de vice-comandante caíram um a um até que a única coisa que restasse fosse o mais interior Hijikata Toushirou.

Diante dele estava Gintoki, o homem que ele tanto desejava ver, mas que não tivera coragem de chamar. Sua cabeça tentou formular a razão pela qual uma pessoa que nem deveria estar naquele prédio bater em sua porta, mas enfim julgou que não fazia sentido. Gintoki jamais fazia sentindo afinal de contas.

\- Hm... Vejo que está bebendo com alguém? - disse Gintoki, informal.

Hijikata corou furiosamente e respondeu da maneira mais envergonhada que era possível:

\- Não! Não era ninguém, era só... Era só a presença de Kondo na minha cabeça!

Gintoki franziu as sobrancelhas, mas acabou acatando a resposta, apesar de duvidar muito que fosse verdade. Possivelmente Hijikata tivesse uma pessoa específica com quem gostaria de passar sua última noite (e que não comparecera) e ele Sakata Gintoki, estava atrapalhando a quem sabe chegada dela. Mas para a sorte de ambos, Gintoki não se importava com esse tipo de coisas e continuaria com Hijikata do mesmo jeito até ser expulso da sala pela outra entidade.

Ele se sentou em frente a Hijikata, pegou a garrafa de sakê e encheu o seu copo, perguntando:

\- O que está pensando?

\- Tudo, menos amanhã, se você me permitir esquecer - admitiu Hijikata. - Já vai ser difícil demais sem colocar pressão a mais.

\- Você tem razão - concordou Gintoki, calmo. - Penso da mesma forma antes de qualquer grande batalha - acrescentou, virando um gole de sakê. - Se é que no meu caso, já deixei de me importar com a vida e a morte há muito tempo.

Hijikata sorriu, triste, e respondeu:

\- Acho que no meu caso o Shinsengumi ainda me mantem vivo de alguma forma. Não quero nem imaginar como é estar em sua pele.

Gintoki sorriu, calmo, e respondeu:

\- Pelo menos encontrei pessoas que diminuem esses sentimentos, então está tudo bem.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso - admitiu Hijikata. - Seria ruim te ter longe mesmo você seja um pé no saco.

\- Agradecido - riu Gintoki, bebendo mais um gole de sakê.

Terminada a conversa pesada, os dois ficaram em silêncio. Uma quietude estranha em que parecia que algo deveria ou não estar acontecendo. Diante de tudo, quem teve finalmente coragem de colocar os sentimentos em palavras foi Hijikata:

\- Quando foi a sua primeira vez?

E aquela quebra de silêncio não foi a esperada. Gintoki quase cuspiu o sakê.

\- Me desculpe, é só que... Estou curioso por um certo motivo - justificou-se Hijikata.

\- E esse certo motivo seria...? - perguntou Gintoki, olhando fixamente para ele, o que fez as bochechas de Hijikata corarem.

\- Bem... É que eu sou virgem - respondeu o moreno, sério.

\- Você é o quê? - repetiu Gintoki, completamente chocado. - Justo você, o vice-comandante amado pela mulherada apesar de seu gosto nojento por maionese?

\- Não xingue a maionese! - brigou Hijikata, batendo na mesa, mas voltando a ficar vermelho e esquivo novamente poucos segundos depois. - Er... Sim - respondeu. - E eu... Eu estive pensando que vou morrer virgem e isso é uma porcaria.

\- É mesmo - riu Gintoki, apesar de ter um pouco de compaixão da situação dele. - Mas posso te contar sobre a minha primeira e segunda vezes e quem sabe possamos fazer algo parecido.

Hijikata arregalou os olhos, corando com a escolha de palavras do prateado, e esperou a história começar:

\- Durante a guerra contra os Amanto, uma das formas de relaxar era irmos a esses distritos de cortesãs. Eu só fui uma vez, que foi minha primeira, mas não voltei porque foi uma experiência horrível. Não que a mulher não fosse boa, mas eu, bem, não gostei dela tocando em mim.

\- O quê? - exclamou Hijikata, chocado. - Eu achava que você era um grande pervertido!

\- De certa forma sim, mas eu... Não gosto de mulheres. Só finjo que sim para não chamar a atenção, mas eu não consegui sentir prazer com uma mulher. Até achei que havia algo de errado comigo, mas isso foi antes de um amigo que também fazia parte do exército sugerir fazermos o mesmo. Achei que seria ainda pior, mas incrivelmente foi ótimo! Tudo bem que doeu, já que fui o debaixo e nem nunca fui o de cima, mas é isso.

Ele olhou para Hijikata, que estava com o queixo quase deslocado de tão caído e riu, perguntando:

\- Causei um estado de choque em você, Hijikata-kun?

\- Eu... Não é que... - disse o policial ficando vermelho. - É verdade mesmo que você gosta de homens?

\- É sim. Por quê? Está interessando? - zombou o prateado.

\- Eu... Na verdade eu... Se você aceitasse eu adoraria...

\- Hm... E a pessoa do copo que est[a aqui? E se ela chegar?

Hijikata corou furiosamente e desviou o olhar. Só então Gintoki notou que ele estivera esperando por ele aquele tempo todo!

\- Hm... Então vai me usar para perder a virgindade? - zombou Gintoki. - Não prefere ir a um distrito de cortesãs - testou o prateado.

\- Não - respondeu Hijikata qusae em um sussurro. - Eu quero... Com você.

Gintoki sorriu e se aproximou dele. Tirou primeiramente seus cintos, então as calças de ambos, o que não foi muito difícil com a ajuda dele. Em seguida o prateado tirou o restante de suas roupas, permitindo que Hijikata ficasse parcialmente vestido, apesar do peitoral do kimono estar aberto para ser tocado.

\- Como você é inexperiente eu vou tomar a liderança - disse Gintoki, que já atestava o quanto precisava disso quando Hijikata travara diante do corpo nu dele.

\- É claro - respondeu Hijikata, que até aquele momento estava preso naquele instante apaixonado em que estavam sem roupas um diante do outro.

Gintoki sentou-se então sobre o colo do vice-comandante e deslizou as mãos pelo peito dele, subindo até o rosto, acariciando os cabelos e enfim unindo suas bocas no primeiro que algum dia trocavam. Era lento, mas tornava-se possessivo e dominante. Os corpos estavam entrando em combustão e Gintoki não parava. Da boca ele ia para o pescoço, então para a orelha onde dizia coisas como: “Seu corpo é mesmo incrível, Toushirou”.

\- Sabe, enquanto eu beijava e te tocava, já estive me preparando para isso - sussurrou Gintoki finalmente para o vice-comandante. - Quer dizer que eu vou fazer isso, okay? Sei que vai gostar - acrescentou com um sorriso malicioso.

Hijikata engoliu em seco e se tivesse como ficar mais excitado, ele teria ficado. Sentiu a mão de Gintoki em sua ereção, e então ela estava na entrada dele e Gintoki abaixava devagar, mas muito mais rápido do que Hijikata conseguia se acostumar. Quando os dois estavam unidos por completo, o gemido alto tanto de Gintoki quando de Hijikata poderia ter sido ouvido de fora do quarto e os dois se abraçaram, respirando fundo com dificuldade enquanto tentavam se acostumar com aquilo.

\- O que está achando, Toushirou? - perguntou Gintoki, olhando para o policial, mas o olhar que recebeu o pegou desprevenido. Ele estava frágil, quase como se tivesse acabado de passar pelo melhor momento de sua vida, e seus olhos gritavam para Gintoki sentimentos que ele não queria que ninguém nunca tivesse sentido, mas se era Hijikata... - Eu vou me mover - disse, tentando distraí-los. E assim ele começou, primeiro devagar, então aumentando a velocidade e sentindo os quadris de Hijikata começarem a se mover em direção a ele, a mão do policial se unindo aos movimentos enquanto massageava a ereção de Gintoki, que o segurou, testa com testa e olhos bem fechados em prazer.

\- Bom para um inexperiente? - perguntou Hijikata, gentil.

\- Perfeito - sussurrou Gintoki, beijando-o com vontade.

E então, poucos segundos depois, os dois chegaram ao clímax. Não importa quem foi antes ou não, mas que ambos sentiram um orgasmo realmente muito intenso e que era impossível de não dizer que não havia nada entre eles.

Eles então se afastaram e Hijikata segurou Gintoki, que parecia o menos exausto dentre os dois, e, por isso, o carregou até a cama, deitando-se ao seu lado e respirando fundo. Tão incrível... Tão incrível que ele teria que admitir que algum deus havia lhe dado a sorte grande de poder pelo menos passar sua última noite com o homem que amava.


	2. Enfim não era a última noite

A batalha foi, enfim, um sucesso. Muitas baixas aconteceram e um fantasma do passado de Gintoki apareceu para assombrá-lo, mas mesmo assim, a maior parte deles ainda estava viva e não havia do que reclamarem.

Gintoki, que andava pelo navio em busca de alguma coisa, ou melhor, de alguém para reencontrar, percebeu que Hijikata estava entrando em algo que mais parecia uma casa de máquinas e, poucos segundos antes, seus olhares se encontraram. Não dava para entender se ele queria ser seguido ou se aquele olhar era só a cumplicidade da noite que passaram juntos, mas o que importava é que Gintoki precisava seguí-lo, e foi o que ele fez.

Mas é claro que aquilo não passou desapercebido por Kagura, que viu Gintoki andando em direção a Hijikata e tentou seguí-los, mas logo que fez isso, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e olhou para trás, pronta para brigar, ficando ainda mais irritada quando viu que era aquele maldito sádico.

\- O que você quer? - brigou ela.

\- Conversar - respondeu ele, simples.

\- Ah! Você quer conversar? Duvido muito! - zombou ela, colocando as duas mãos nos quadris. - Você só sabe brigar, sádico idiota!

\- Também sei te fazer parar de seguir o Danna - zombou, fazendo com que ela olhasse para trás e percebesse que Gintoki realmente não estava mais em seu campo de visão. Ela tentou procurá-lo, mas Sougo a parou mais uma vez, agora pelo pulso, e ela logo se pôs a reclamar:

\- Eu quero ver o Gin-san!

\- Mas ele não quer te ver agora - respondeu Sougo, sério. - Quem quer te ver, sou eu - reafirmou, segurando-a com força.

\- Hm? Então o que quer comigo? - perguntou.

A resposta dele foi levá-la pela nave até chegarem a um quarto que tinha várias camas, mas estavam todas completamente vazias. Ele não a levou até elas, no entanto, mas a colocou contra a parede em seguida e disse:

\- Eu quero que você me ouça, porque eu vou falar sério dessa vez.

\- Você não está planejando fazer nada de errado comigo, está? - perguntou ela, preocupada, vendo todas aquelas camas e beliches.

\- Não! - respondeu ele com um suspiro. - Olha. Sei o que parece, mas é que esse era o lugar mais vazio. O pessoal está se tratando nos corredores e aqui podemos ficar a sós.

\- E a sós para quê?

\- Para eu te dizer que eu estou apaixonado por você.

Kagura travou. Aquilo era algum tipo de piada, não era?

\- Você está querendo o que com isso?

Sougo soltou um suspiro.

\- Declarar meus sentimentos, China!

\- Ahaha! Até parece que você tem esses sentimentos por mim! Como eu poderia acreditar em você?

Sougo soltou um suspiro e antes que ela escapasse, ele a abraçou e deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

Kagura deu alguns passos para trás, finalmente se afastando dele, e o encarou. Colocou a mão na boca e a lembrança daqueles lábios nos seus perduravam. Era assustador. Era ainda mais assustador como ela estava feliz. Ela no fundo gostava dele, só não conseguia acreditar até que algo de verdade acontecesse.

\- E... Agora? - perguntou ela, tímida.

\- Você confiaria em mim? - perguntou ele.

\- Jamais!

\- Tudo bem, mesmo assim podemos só nos sentar na cama com as costas para a parede e passar tempo juntos.

Kagura pensou por tempo demais, pois ele fez exatamente como dissera e a levou até uma das camas, onde sentaram na cabeceira com as pernas estendidas na cama. Sougo envolveu a cintura dele e sua outra mão puxou o rosto dela para um novo beijo, que ela correspondeu, tímida, ainda mais porque esse era ainda mais intenso do que o outro.

Sabendo que ela não deixaria muito mais do que o pouco que já tinham, acariciou seus braços, seus cabelos, cujos coques ele desfez, e a beijou tantas vezes que acabaram ficando cansados e dormiram um ao lado do outro.

***

Enquanto isso, na casa de máquinas onde Hijikata havia se escondido, Gintoki se aproximava dele, bem atrás de uma dessas grandes parafernálias de metal onde mais ninguém consegue te ver. O prateado se aproximou o bastante para ferir seu espaço pessoal, mas não o bastante para não mostrar suas intenções.

\- Nós vencemos.

\- E você achando que aquela seria sua única chance - brincou Gintoki.

\- Quieto, isso é vergonhoso - disse Hijikata, corando furiosamente, mas Gintoki abriu um sorriso largo e continuou:

\- Mas você gostou do que aconteceu. Não quer que aconteça de novo? - insistiu, aproximando-se um pouco mais.

\- Não estou falando de fazer aqui. Vai ser desconfortável, mas nós podemos... - disse ele, encurralando-o contra o metal, que por sorte estava frio, e encostou sua testa na dele - fazer outras coisas - disse, começando a desfazer os botões das calças do policial e o cinto, então fazendo a mesma coisa com os dele.

\- O que você está fazendo?! - exclamou Hijikata, soltando fumaça.

\- Só uma coisinha mais simples e que vai ser boa do mesmo jeito - respondeu Gintoki, tirando o conteúdo da calça de Hijikata e da dele e começando a friccioná-los juntos.

Hijikata gemeu e cobriu a boca, fazendo com que Gintoki risse, mas descobrisse a boca dele com a mão livre para beijá-lo.

E naquele momento eles se perderam no beijo, no momento e em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Eles estavam vivos e quanto mais Gintoki pensava nisso, mais ele tinha a noção: Hijikata era a pessoa por quem ele daria tudo. Ele havia se apaixonado, por mais impossível que parecesse desde a última vez, havia acontecido, e estava acontecendo entre eles também.

\- Gintoki - sussurrou Hijikata em seu ouvido conforme Gintoki beijava seu pescoço, os dois já tão próximos do clímax que mal podiam pensar. - O que eu sou para você.

\- Você é meu - foi a única e sincera resposta que saiu de sua boca quando os dois gozaram, sujando toda a roupa deles e fazendo com que procurassem por lenços para se limpar rapidamente antes que alguém os visse. Enquanto faziam isso, no entanto, os dois começaram a rir e se abraçaram, por mais estranha que fosse a situação. Eles estavam juntos e isso que importava.

\- Então você me faz um favor?

\- Claro - respondeu Gintoki, gentil.

\- Vou precisar de você, mas a China e o Quatro-Olhos tem que ficar longe...

Gintoki olhou para ele, triste, mas respondeu:

\- Eu confio em você.

E novamente eles se beijaram, confirmando aquele laço que agora tinham um com o outro.


	3. Uma noite inesperada

Há muitos anos atrás... 

_Era noite e as estrelas e a lua brilhavam sobre a dupla de samurais que descansava em campo aberto após mais um treino. Ambos eram jovens, tinham apenas dezoito anos, e passavam a maior parte do tempo melhorando suas habilidades para a guerra contra os Amanto que já começara a acontecer._

_\- Ei, Gintoki - disse Takasugi, conforme jazia deitado no chão, braços atrás da cabeça, olhando para as estrelas. - Você já foi a um distrito de cortesãs?_

_\- Eu... - tentou responder Gintoki, corando furiosamente conforme se sentava para olhar para ele. - Você nem deveria se importar com isso! Todas gostam mais de você por ser bonito!_

_\- Mas elas me acham sem graça depois de me conhecerem - resmungou Takasugi._

_\- E você vai me dizer que estão erradas? - brincou Gintoki com um sorrisinho malicioso, mas Takasugi o calou com um soco no estômago._

_\- Então quer dizer que já esteve também, não é? - perguntou o amigo, voltando forçosamente ao assunto._

_\- Ah... Sim - respondeu Gintoki, desejando não relembrar da cena mais traumática de sua vida e que destruíra completamente sua masculinidade._

_\- Você... Gostou? - perguntou Takasugi, um pouco mais tímido, e Gintoki quis bater nele. O que há de errado com segredos, hein?_

_\- Me diga você! - reclamou Gintoki, nervoso. - Eu não saio por aí falando das minhas experiências sem saber a dos outros primeiro!_

_Por mais bizarra que fosse a lógica, Takasugi acatou e respondeu:_

_\- Foi péssima._

_Gintoki se ajeitou, os olhos arregalados e a boca bem aberta. Justo com Takasugi? O cara bonitão? Ele deveria ter tido uma das melhores!_

_\- Por quê? - perguntou Gintoki, confuso._

_\- Isso só vou responder se me disser como foi para você - pressionou Takasugi._

_Gintoki engoliu em seco e então respondeu:_

_\- O mesmo. Foi péssimo._

_Takasugi soltou um suspiro aliviado e, ao vê-lo agindo assim, Gintoki fez o mesmo._

_\- Eu não gostei... De nada daquilo - admitiu Takasugi. - Do corpo dela, do modo como ela era, de cada detalhe..._

_\- Você preferia que fosse diferente - complementou Gintoki. - Mais como..._

_\- Um homem._

_\- Sim - concordou Gintoki, compreendendo perfeitamente os sentimentos do amigo._

_Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até que Gintoki finalmente perguntou:_

_\- E agora, o que vamos fazer sobre isso?_

_\- Eu sei como fazer isso com um homem... - respondeu Takasugi, sério. - E se você quiser... Nós podemos..._

_Gintoki sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo. Não era possível. Ele e Takasugi, fazendo sexo um com o outro? Aquilo era assustador e incrível ao mesmo tempo!_

_\- Tudo bem - concordou Gintoki, e ficou surpreso quando Takasugi se aproximou, abrindo os uniformes de ambos e se livrando deles. Gintoki engoliu em seco, mas não se moveu conforme o amigo fazia o mesmo com as calças e então com as próprias, ficando quase que completamente nu diante dele._

_Takasugi então colocou as mãos no corpo do prateado e começou a explorar os músculos, impressionado principalmente com a vergonha de Gintoki, que parecia pedir que ele fizesse ainda mais._

_Ele então se debruçou sobre Gintoki e beijou sua boca. No início, foi simples, apenas os lábios, mas então Takasugi usou a pouca experiência que tinha e fez com que Gintoki abrisse a boca, ganhando facilmente a batalha enquanto explorava cada canto de sua boca com a língua._

_Gintoki, embaixo dele, tremia de prazer e gemia entre os beijos, os braços acariciando as costas nuas do amigo como se buscasse por mais enquanto Takasugi parecia estar sugando tudo o que ele era._

_Takasugi então se afastou e retirou um recipiente de seu casaco, que ele mostrou para Gintoki e o fez corar ao ver que se tratava de lubrificante._

_\- Vire-se de costas para mim. É mais fácil assim da primeira vez._

_Gintoki quis gritar, espernear e dizer que jamais ficaria de costas para um homem como ele, mas enquanto pensava tudo isso, o desejo falou mais alto e ele respondeu acatando a ordem imediatamente. Virou-se de quatro e deixou as pernas abertas, sentindo os dedos umedecidos que primeiro o molhavam, então, um primeiro dedo que entrava nele e o fazia gemer alto, dessa vez de dor e não de prazer._

_\- Fique calmo que eu ainda vou achar o seu ponto certo - disse Takasugi em seu ouvido com uma voz tão sexy que Gintoki mal pôde suportar. Já estava até ereto mesmo naquela situação._

_Takasugi então adicionou o segundo dedo e continuou por bastante tempo a alargá-lo até Gintoki sentir como se alguma coisa totalmente diferente tivesse acontecido dentro dele. Soltou um gemido tão agudo que nem parecia sua voz e ficou com vergonha diante de Takasugi, mas o prazer era tão grande que quando ele continuou, Gintoki só abriu bem as pernas e permitiu que ele continuasse._

_Infelizmente, esse foi o momento que Takasugi parou. Gintoki olhou sobre o ombro e nem precisou de muito, pois já sentia algo em sua entrada e sabia que era o próprio Takasugi. A ponta foi entrando e Gintoki gemeu de dor, surpreso com o quanto aquilo doía, mas, por mais sádico que o amigo fosse, Takasugi continuou bem devagar até estar completamente dentro do prateado, segurando seus quadris com força._

_Gintoki respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando se acostumar, mas Takasugi não permitiu que aquilo continuasse por muito tempo, começando a reagir quase que imediatamente. A dor foi horrível e ao mesmo tempo o lado masoquista dentro de Gintoki gostava daquilo, ainda mais porque Takasugi o atingia de novo e de novo naquele ponto que causava um prazer maior do que tudo o que sentira na vida até o momento._

_O prateado foi então quem gozou primeiro, mas Takasugi continuou com o movimento por um tempo até que finalmente atingisse o orgasmo dentro dele, preenchendo-o com seu sêmen, que Gintoki sentiu com estranheza escorrendo depois pela sua perna, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia parar de pensar: “Ele é Takasugi Shinsuke”._

_E foi naquela noite, em sua primeira vez com um homem, que Gintoki percebeu tanto que era gay, quando que estava apaixonado por Takasugi._


	4. Onde está ele?

Todos sabiam que havia alguma coisa muita errada acontecendo, mas ninguém tinha condição de dizer o que era. Desde que retornaram da batalha, Gintoki não era visto em lugar algum e mais parecia que havia fugido para um lugar muito distante. Kagura e Shinpachi estavam preocupados, apesar de haver um bilhete deixado para trás que dizia que ele só passaria alguns dias fora, mas fora isso não havia ninguém que pudesse lhes confirmar o paradeiro do yorozuya. 

Ou pelo menos era isso que eles pensavam. 

Sougo, ao contrário de Gintoki, havia se tornado uma presença muito frequente entre eles, já que queria aproveitar o tempo que restava perto de Kagura antes que partissem (mesmo que boa parte desse tempo fosse nas brigas habituais). Ele, no entanto, tinha um segredo que não podia contar, ou pelo menos não deveria contar. 

Foi depois de uma semana do desaparecimento do prateado que Sougo finalmente convidou Kagura para visitar a sede improvisada do Shinsengumi, onde eles haviam se instalado junto com os rebeldes antes de saírem do país. 

– Você não está pensando em fazer nada indecente comigo, está? – perguntou a garota, cruzando os braços. – O que planeja me levando até lá?

– Ah! Droga! Você descobriu! – disse Sougo, desinteressado. – Mas isso não quer dizer que você não pode aproveitar o tempo que teremos sozinhos sem o quatro-olhos por perto.

Kagura ficou apreensiva, pois conhecia o namorado que havia arrumado, mas o argumento acabou fazendo sentido, por isso ela concordou. 

Depois disso, não demorou nem dez minutos para que arrumassem os pertences dela e saíssem sem que Shinpachi desse conta do que estava acontecendo.

– Tem uma coisa que eu não te contei, mas você vai ter que ficar em silêncio quando descobrir – disse Sougo, levando-a por um caminho na floresta. – Na realidade eu deveria guardar segredo, mas além de você ser minha namorada, quero ver a cara deles quando descobrirem que você sabe.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Kagura, curiosa.

– Você vai ver – respondeu Sougo com seu sorriso sádico.

Eles pegaram um atalho por entre a vegetação logo depois e Kagura notou que não era um caminho muito acessado, pois havia galhos e folhas por todos os lados. Teria imaginado que Sougo só estava tentando mete-la em uma enrascada se ele não tivesse parado de repente e colocando o indicador sobre os lábios, pedindo silêncio.

Apesar de querer gritar com ele por estar levando-a por aquele caminho, Kagura acatou e olhou na direção que Sougo apontou.

Seu queixo caiu com o que presenciou. Gin-chan estava ALI. Gin-chan, o desaparecido, estava BEM ALI! Mas isso não foi tão chocante quanto ver que ele estava sentado colado em Hijikata na varanda do que parecia ser o quarto de um deles (ou dos dois?) e abraçava a cintura do mayora. Se não bastasse todo esse melaço, eles ainda se beijaram! SE BEIJARAM!

E então Kagura perdeu o chão e só não disse nem fez nada, novamente, porque Sougo abraçou sua cintura para que ela não saísse do lugar.

– Por que você está me segurando? Gin-chan estava aqui o tempo todo? E o que isso significa? O que o mayora fez com ele?

– Eles só se declararam um para o outro. Isso nunca aconteceu com você? – rebateu Sougo.

Kagura sabia que aquela era uma pergunta retórica, pois é claro que ela e Sougo declararam seus sentimentos.

– Quer dizer que eles gostam um do outro? – perguntou Kagura, um pouco mais calma, mas ainda inconformada. – Mas Gin-chan sempre disse que gostava de mulheres. Por que ele escondeu isso de nós?

Sougo deu de ombros.

– Acho que pelo mesmo motivo que o Hijikata-san escondeu de nós: não é como se casais do mesmo sexo fossem facilmente aceitos na nossa sociedade, apesar de a maior parte das pessoas aqui respeitaram os dois por serem quem são.

– Quer dizer que os rebeldes e o Shinsengumi sabem? – perguntou Kagura, magoada.

– Só porque ficou muito óbvio que os dois só andavam juntos e alguns viram que eles estavam até dividindo o quarto. Não foi nada muito proposital.

Kagura bufou, nervosa, e disse:

– Vamos embora. Não quero ficar aqui.

– Meu quarto não fica muito longe – respondeu Sougo, segurando a mão dela e seguindo na frente.

Os dois chegaram a uma instalação muito parecida a de Gintoki e Hijikata e Sougo abriu a porta, revelando um quarto pequeno com dois futons (já que ele preparara um para ela). 

Kagura ficou vermelha ao se lembrar que estaria dividindo um quarto com ele, mas tentou não demonstrar, puxando o mesmo assunto que estiveram debatendo até então:

– Eu não entendo porque Gin-chan não nos disse se tanta gente já sabe. Ele parece não confiar em nós.

– Isso é um jeito de se ver – disse Sougo. – Outro é que muito em breve iremos embora e ele decidiu passar esse tempo com Hijikata-san assim como eu tenho passado meu tempo com você.

Kagura arregalou os olhos, surpresa, e ele deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

– Você não notou que eu estava investindo nesse relacionamento?

– C-Claro que eu notei – resmungou Kagura, virando o rosto e cruzando os braços. – Mas ouvir você falando é algo totalmente diferente - admitiu.

– Diferente para melhor? – brincou Sougo, aproximando-se dela e fazendo Kagura cair para trás nos futons enquanto ele ficava sobre ela. 

– Só diferente – reclamou, fechando os olhos, e antes que continuasse, ele a calou com um beijo bem quente e demorado.

– E agora, está feliz por ter vindo? – brincou ele.

– Você só me trouxe aqui porque quer fazer coisas pervertidas comigo – reclamou ela, ficando vermelha. – Agora sim suas intenções estão claras.

Sougo sorriu e respondeu:

– Eu não sei se você se preocupa tanto com isso porque no fundo você quer ou porque você não quer.

– É claro que eu não quero, seu sádico – brigou ela, tentando empurra-lo para longe dela.

– Você parece estar mais com vergonha do que discutindo.

– Se meu pai souber, ele mata você! – reclamou a yato.

– Ele não vai saber, vai? – sorriu Sougo novamente, convencido.

Kagura resmungou baixinho e não respondeu mais quanto ele retirou sua roupa e tocou o seu corpo, sempre muito mais gentil do que ela teria esperado daquele sádico idiota. Na verdade, aquilo era bem diferente do que ela estava esperando e era até... Bom. Na realidade era muito bom e logo ela se viu irritada por não poder ver o corpo dele e sentir a pele dele na sua, por isso fez o mesmo com as roupas dele até que os dois estivessem completamente nus, deitados na diagonal dos dois futons enquanto se beijavam e tocavam o corpo um do outro.

Finalmente, quando os corpos deles se uniram, Kagura quase se arrependeu de ter aceitado, mas o modo como ele a beijou afastou aos poucos a dor e o medo até que tudo o que restou foi o sentimento bom de estar com ele e de como aquilo era melhor do que todos os beijos que já tinham trocado até então. 

– Eu te amo, china – sussurrou Sougo, cansado, beijando a testa dela pouco depois de atingir o clímax.

– E também, sádico idiota – sussurrou ela, dando um selinho nos lábios dele.

E foi dessa forma que Kagura se esqueceu de todas as preocupações com relação a Gintoki e Hijikata, apesar de que o pensamento ainda viria a assola-la novamente muito em breve.


	5. Aquele que ele realmente ama

Há alguns anos atrás...

_Já era hora do almoço quando Gintoki se encontrou com Katsura na ala onde haviam improvisado um refeitório. Estivera treinando com alguns soldados durante o período da manhã e ficou feliz por encontrar um rosto amigo para variar._

_– Zura, como vão os preparativos na retaguarda? – perguntou, conforme se sentava de frente para o amigo com seu prato de comida._

_– Não é Zura, é Katsura – reclamou o Katsura. – E estão correndo bem, como sempre. Como vão as coisas com Takasugi?_

_Gintoki arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquele nome, mas tentou disfarçar imediatamente:_

_– Como eu iria saber como aquele idiota está? Nós nem nos vemos tanto assim!_

_– Isso é claramente uma mentira – rebateu Katsura, sério. – E eu já estou ficando cansado de vocês dois me excluírem dessa forma. Por que ninguém quer me dizer o que está acontecendo?_

_Gintoki engoliu em seco. Ele não podia contar o que estava acontecendo e ele tinha mais de um motivo para isso._

_– Nós só temos treinado juntos de vez em quando._

_– Se é assim, por que não treinam mais comigo?_

_– Nós fizemos isso ontem! – rebateu Gintoki, arrependendo-se profundamente de ter sentado na mesa com o moreno._

_– É, mas vocês se encontram todos os dias. Eu já notei._

_– Bem, eu... Acho que podemos conversar com ele sobre isso._

_Katsura respirou fundo._

_– Tudo bem. Se não quer me contar, não me conte, mas saiba que eu não estou nada feliz com ser deixado de lado desse jeito. Ainda mais porque vocês não podem nem me dar uma explicação razoável._

_Gintoki ficou em silêncio. O que poderia dizer? Não mediante ao que ele e Takasugi realmente estavam fazendo._

_Os dois ficaram em silêncio até a chegada de Takasugi, que estranhamente não piorou o clima, mas fez com que ele ficasse um pouco melhor (algo que Gintoki achou incrível vindo de alguém sério e mau humorado como ele). Talvez aquele relacionamento platônico que Takasugi e Zura nutriam fosse o bastante para acalmar qualquer situação._

_– Zura, vi seus soldados hoje e estou feliz em ver como estão melhorando – disse Takasugi._

_– Obrigado. Digo o mesmo sobre o seu esquadrão._

_Takasugi sorriu e Gintoki sentiu o estômago revirar. Por que tinha que passar por isso? Se não fosse pela sugestão de Takasugi alguns meses atrás de dormir com ele, nada disso estaria acontecendo._

_– Já estou cheio. Vejo vocês por aí – respondeu Gintoki, levantando-se da mesa imediatamente e partindo para seu quarto, parando apenas para deixar o prato sujo onde alguém o lavaria para ele. Precisava descansar um pouco e esfriar a cabeça. A guerra era muito mais importante do que sua vida amorosa e ele tinha total noção disso._

_Deitou em sua cama e respirou fundo, tentando se esquecer da conversa animada entre aqueles dois. Por que não se ajeitavam de uma vez? Por que ele tinha que se sentir culpado por estar no meio e ainda por cima desejar que nada desse certo para os dois? Ele era o pior, mas Takasugi que era o culpado por ele se sentir assim._

_Para ser sincero, Gintoki nem sabia quais eram os sentimentos de Zura. Ele sabia apenas que Takasugi gostava de Zura e não dele (mesmo que só tivesse um relacionamento sexual com Gintoki)._

_Estava a ponto de sair do quarto quando ouviu batidas em sua porta. Ele se levantou e a abriu, não ficando nem um pouco surpreso quando encontrou Takasugi do outro lado._

_– O que foi? – perguntou Gintoki, fazendo-se de desentendido._

_– Você sabe – respondeu Takasugi, entrando no quarto sem cerimônia e esperando Gintoki fechar a porta para poder continuar._

_– Você não costuma agir assim durante o dia._

_– E por que você precisa saber dos motivos?_

_Gintoki soltou um suspiro._

_– Deixa para lá – respondeu, certo de que Katsura havia feito as mesmas perguntas para ele._

_Gintoki fechou a porta e logo se viu sendo arrastado para o meio do quarto minúsculo enquanto Takasugi o beijava, mais agressivo do que o normal. A língua dele estava em sua boca e as mãos de Takasugi desfaziam-se das roupas que estavam no caminho com bastante agilidade._

_Devido à experiência, não demoraram nem dois minutos para que o prateado se visse completamente nu e sem ar devido aos beijos intensos do amante._

_– Vamos, deite-se – ordenou Takasugi, partindo o beijo._

_Gintoki , que no fundo ainda acreditava que suas ações pudessem mudar o jeito que Takasugi se sentia, simplesmente obedeceu e logo viu Takasugi se deitar sobre ele, partindo para o seu pescoço com a mesma intensidade que beijara sua boca, descendo devagar pelo seu peitoral enquanto Gintoki gemia baixo, apreciando os beijos e o modo como as mãos dele deslizavam pelas suas pernas._

_Então os dedos dele estavam em sua boca para que ele os lubrificasse enquanto Takasugi sussurrava em seu ouvido:_

_– Você é mesmo um pervertido, não é? Nem reage mais às coisas que eu faço com você._

_Ele estava totalmente enganado, mas Gintoki acreditava que fosse melhor assim, por isso nem rebateu. No fundo, Takasugi tinha razão sobre uma coisa: ele queria muito fazer aquelas coisas com ele._

_Takasugi então tirou os dedos da boca dele e inseriu um dentro dele, fazendo Gintoki gemer mais alto._

_– Você já está tão acostumado que eu mal preciso prepará-lo – sussurrou Takasugi no ouvido dele conforme inseria um segundo dedo e o alargava sem dificuldade, ouvindo Gintoki gemer como resultado._

_– Isso porque você também não para de vir para cima de mim – respondeu Gintoki, tentando se defender, mas Takasugi teve toda razão quando respondeu:_

_– Se você não quisesse, eu não conseguiria fazer tudo o que eu quero._

_Gintoki não respondeu e simplesmente esperou conforme ele retirava seus dedos e abaixava as calças apenas o suficiente para libertar sua ereção, posicionando-se sobre ele em seguida e penetrando seu corpo com vontade, causando um gemido que misturava prazer em dor no prateado._

_– Mesmo que você seja meu rival, eu gosto do jeito que você gosta quando fazemos isso – disse Takasugi, mordendo o pescoço dele e fazendo Gintoki gemer novamente, segurando o casaco do amigo enquanto aguardava que ele continuasse. – Eu gosto do jeito que você geme para mim._

_– Então faça isso logo – reclamou Gintoki, corando furiosamente._

_Takasugi riu, sádico, mas fez como Gintoki havia ordenado e começou a mover os quadris, atingindo o ponto certo do prateado a cada movimento._

_Totalmente embebido em prazer, Gintoki o abraçou apertado e Takasugi segurou seus quadris, movimentando-se com ainda mais rapidez e força, causando uma onda de prazer tão grande que aos poucos Gintoki não podia mais aguentar._

_– Não consigo mais... Segurar – admitiu ele, segurando Takasugi com força._

_– Tudo bem. Eu estou quase lá – respondeu Takasugi, movendo-se o mais rápido que podia, a boca beijando a de Gintoki com vontade enquanto Gintoki atingia primeiro o clímax e então Takasugi fazia o mesmo um pouco depois._

_Cansado, Takasugi se deixou cair ao lado de Gintoki no colchão, respirando fundo para se recompor. Gintoki , que em algum momento adorara olhar para Takasugi naquele momento, se viu odiando isso porque antes ele parecia satisfeito e agora, somente atribulado._

_Com certeza Takasugi estava pensando em Zura e em como era burro (de acordo com Gintoki) por não conversar com o amigo e dizer o que realmente sentia, recorrendo a Gintoki como sua muleta emocional. No fundo Takasugi era apenas um covarde, assim como Gintoki, que continuava aturando a situação só porque havia se apaixonado por Takasugi ._

_Infelizmente, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para que Takasugi desenvolvesse sentimentos por ele... Não depois de ter tentado tanto e não chegar a lugar algum._


	6. Você é meu sonho

Mais uma vez ele estava na guerra. Shoyo estava diante dele e Gintoki erguia sua espada, descendo-a de uma só vez no pescoço do homem que considerava seu pai. A sensação era comparável a cortar o próprio pescoço e com certeza era pior do que apunhalar o próprio peito, mas isso não era tudo. Takasugi estava lá novamente e ele brigava com Gintoki como se ele fosse um traidor.

E aquilo doía quase tanto quanto perder a própria vida.

Matar o próprio pai já era terrível o bastante sem ter que brigar com Takasugi, mas não é como se ele não esperasse por isso. É só que doía muito mais quando o via gritando e ameaçando acabar com a vida dele.

Gintoki sabia que estava acabado, sabia que estaria acabado, mas mesmo assim não podia impedir a dor em seu peito. Havia perdido seu mestre, Takasugi e talvez até mesmo Zura... E tudo de uma única vez. Parecia que iria se afogar em seu próprio sofrimento e que aquela voz condenatória de Takasugi nunca sairia de sua cabeça.

Então o mundo se dissolveu e ele se viu sentado na cama, respirando com dificuldade como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona.

– Gintoki? – chamou alguém ao seu lado e Gintoki suspirou aliviado, sentindo pela primeira vez alívio depois daquele sonho.

– Não se preocupe, eu estou bem – respondeu, tentando manter a calma, mas Hijikata também se sentou, acendeu o abajur e segurou o rosto de Gintoki de modo que pudesse vê-lo melhor.

– É a primeira vez que te vejo acordar assim – comentou Hijikata, preocupado. – E eu gostaria que você conversasse comigo.

Gintoki respirou fundo. Sabia que Hijikata tinha razão, mas isso não tornava mais fácil ter aquela conversa com ele.

– De vez em quando tenho pesadelos sobre algumas coisas que aconteceram na guerra contra os amantos – respondeu Gintoki, sem olhar para Hijikata, mas erguendo a mão para segurar a dele que estava em seu rosto. – E não são lembranças nem um pouco agradáveis.

– Do que foi que você se lembrou? – perguntou Hijikata, compreensivo.

– Do meu pai... Ou pai adotivo para ser mais preciso – respondeu Gintoki, triste. – Naquele época ele foi visto como um perigo para a ocupação e por isso... Fui obrigado a matá-lo.

– O que? Mas como? – exclamou Hijikata, chocado. – Por que você faria uma coisa dessas?

– Para proteger a mim e aos demais discípulos dele porque era esta a vontade dele... E também era minha vontade proteger meus amigos.

– Eu não imaginava que você tivesse passado por esse tipo de coisa – admitiu Hijikata, compreensivo, segurando a mão dele.

Quando Hijikata via o jeito despreocupado e sempre tão entediado de Gintoki, jamais conseguia associar isso à figura do demônio branco que sabia que Gintoki havia sido. Muito menos a alguém que havia matado o próprio pai... Talvez houvesse muitas coisas que ele precisasse aprender sobre ele. Muitas coisas que ele sabia que teria que aceitar, mesmo que fossem ruins.

– Eu já passei por muitas coisas – riu Gintoki, sem humor. – E acho que eu também deveria ser justo com você e dizer que uma dessas pessoas que eu tive que proteger foi o meu primeiro amor.

Hijikata ficou tenso e Gintoki conseguiu notar, mas mesmo assim continuou:

– Foi por causa dele que eu percebi que eu gostava de homens e por muito tempo eu estive com ele, mesmo que eu soubesse que ele nunca gostou de mim, mas tudo acabou quando eu matei meu pai e mestre. Ele também gostava muito dele e sofreu muito por me ver matá-lo.

– E... Você ainda tem contato com ele? – perguntou Hijikata, tentando com muita força não sentir ciúmes.

– Não de um jeito bom – sorriu Gintoki, olhando para Hijikata de um jeito gentil, que conseguiu afastar um pouco do ciúmes que queria invadi-lo. – Nós dois sabemos que Takasugi Shinsuke é um perigo para todos.

– O que? – exclamou Hijikata, não escondendo o choque. – Quer dizer que você foi apaixonado por aquele terrorista?

– Pois é... – sorriu Gintoki, envergonhado. – Mas ele não era tão ruim assim antes. Quer dizer, nós crescemos juntos e brigamos a maior parte do tempo, mas éramos amigos. Foi só depois da morte de Shoyo que ele virou completamente as costas para mim e até para Zura, que é a pessoa de quem ele realmente gostava.

Hijikata franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso, e perguntou:

– Quer dizer que ele saía com você, mas não gostava de você?

– É. Isso mesmo.

– E como foi que você permitiu? – reclamou Hijikata, irritado. – Você merece coisa muito melhor do que isso!

Gintoki arregalou os olhos, mas acabou rindo da resposta de Hijikata. Ele realmente gostava de Gintoki, não é mesmo? Era até um pouco difícil de acreditar, mesmo que estivessem juntos há duas semanas.

– Você tem razão – sorriu Gintoki, apertando a mão dele e fazendo Hijikata corar furiosamente. – Talvez agora eu seja capaz de esquecer o modo como fui odiado por ele por ter feito o que era a vontade do meu mestre.

– Eu pelo menos espero que sim – respondeu Hijikata sério e um pouco triste, mas Gintoki logo sorriu e o abraçou, respirando fundo para sentir o cheiro de cigarro que há muito tempo ele tanto detestava.

– Não precisa esperar. Não sobrou nenhum espaço para ele quando você ocupou o lugar que tem na minha vida agora – respondeu, gentil. – Takasugi é apenas um amigo que eu tive quando era mais novo e, mesmo que tenha sido meu primeiro amor, não vai ser o último, já que eu encontrei uma pessoa para isso.

Hijikata sorriu, feliz em ouvir aquelas palavras, e então respondeu:

– Se é assim, que tal me provar isso mais uma vez.

Gintoki se afastou para olhar para ele, rindo, e respondeu:

– Você é mesmo insaciável, não é?

– Pare de falar como se eu fosse um pervertido – reclamou Hijikata, encostando a testa na dele enquanto olhava para aqueles olhos vermelhos que pareciam flamejar quando ele estava perto. – Eu só passei muito tempo esperando por isso.

– E eu admito que gosto muito do resultado. Ser o primeiro e único a ver esse seu lado é ótimo – respondeu Gintoki, feliz.

Hijikata sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo, empurrando-o para o colchão e deitando-se sobre ele enquanto o abraçava e acariciava seu corpo.

Não demorou muito para que os dois estivessem sem roupas novamente e unidos muito mais do que em espírito.  
Gintoki sorriu naquele instante e pôde afirmar com certeza de que não importava o quanto Takasugi o tivesse desprezado, nada disso importava mais. 


	7. A verdade sobre o passado

Gintoki tinha acabado de almoçar quando saiu para caminhar na floresta. Hijikata estava treinando os policiais do Shinsengumi como fazia todos os dias e por isso Gintoki tinha um tempo só para ele, pelo menos pelas próximas quatro horas.

Não esperava se encontrar com ninguém durante o caminho, mas acabou se surpreendendo ao ver Katsura sentado em uma pedra com as costas encostadas em uma árvore. Parecia estar pensando em alguma coisa, mas Gintoki não conseguia dizer o que era. Katsura era um homem um tanto único afinal de contas.

– Ei, Zura! – disse o prateado, aproximando-se do amigo e se encostando na mesma árvore que ele. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Katsura ergueu os olhos, não muito surpreso em ver Gintoki passeando pela floresta, e respondeu como sempre:

– Não é Zura, é Katsura. E só estou pensando um pouco na vida. Nada muito importante.

Gintoki franziu as sobrancelhas, um pouco surpreso, e respondeu em tom de piada:

– Na vida? O que você virou agora, filósofo? Isso não faz muito a sua cara.

Katsura pareceu irritado com a resposta e respirou fundo para se acalmar, respondendo um pouco envergonhado:

– Também não é a sua cara estar tão claramente apaixonado.

Gintoki corou furiosamente e cobriu a boca, perdendo completamente as palavras. Por mais que soubesse que os rebeldes e o Shinsengumi já tinham notado, não imaginava que alguém pudesse dizer isso a ele em voz alta. Parecia mais que estavam em um pacto de silêncio sobre a situação.

– Tudo bem. Você me pegou nessa, mas ainda não sanou a minha dúvida. Por que está pensando na vida?

Katsura cruzou os braços e respondeu sem olhar para ele:

– Talvez em alguma coisa que você nunca quis me contar.

– Do que você está falando? – perguntou Gintoki, com alguma ideia de para onde aquela conversa estava indo, mas ainda desejando que não tivessem que conversar sobre aquilo.

– Será mesmo que você não sabe do que estou falando? – perguntou ele, olhando para Gintoki com seriedade. – Quer dizer, eu te perguntei milhares de vezes. Você já deve saber aonde quero chegar.

– Por acaso isso tem haver com Takasugi?

– Eu disse que você sabia do que estou falando.

Gintoki soltou um suspiro e cruzou os braços, desviando o olhar. Aquele tipo de interrogatório, mesmo que depois de tantos anos, ainda trazia o mesmo sentimento de impotência e de que havia feito algo extremamente errado.

– E eu acho que você já sabe a resposta, não é? – perguntou, cansado. – Se tem uma coisa que eu notei em todos os seus interrogatórios é que você esperava por uma resposta específica.

– Está me confirmando que você e Takasugi estavam juntos?

Gintoki apertou mais os braços, incomodado, e respondeu:

– Não são bem as palavras que eu usaria para descrever o nosso relacionamento.

– Quer dizer que está admitindo? Você realmente estava com ele!

– Como eu disse, não são as palavras que eu usaria para descrever.

– Então quais seriam? – perguntou Katsura, sério, e Gintoki podia sentir a pontada de raiva em suas palavras.

– Takasugi não gostava de mim, ele gostava de outra pessoa. Ele só me usava porque era conveniente... E eu gostava dele então simplesmente aceitava a situação.

O silêncio que prosseguiu suas palavras fez com que Gintoki olhasse para o amigo só para ver que ele estava boquiaberto e provavelmente não fazia ideia do que responder.

– E eu achando que depois de todos os meses me cobrando, você diria algo como: "Aha! Sempre esperei por isso!", mas não esperava que ficasse parado olhando para mim com essa cara.

– Não... É que... – tentou responder Katsura, mas ainda estava com dificuldade de conversar. – Eu não esperava que você fosse realmente confessar.

– E está feliz agora?

– Hm... Bem, não posso dizer que estou – respondeu Katsura, olhando para baixo. – Quer dizer... – ponderou, erguendo a cabeça. – Eu sempre esperei saber que você e ele estivessem juntos, mas não esperava o tipo de confissão que você gostava dele e ele não sentia o mesmo.

– E por que isso te incomoda tanto?

– Não incomoda, é que... Eu sempre achei que tinha sido deixado de lado porque vocês se gostavam e ouvir isso é muito estranho.

– Takasugi não teria coragem de se confessar para quem realmente gostava. Pelo menos é isso que eu cheguei a conclusão depois de tanto tempo.

– E você sabe de quem ele gostava?

– Eu diria que é errado da minha parte te contar. Não que ele tenha me pedido segredo, mas também sei que ele ficaria incomodado se eu contasse.

– Mesmo agora que somos inimigos? – perguntou Katsura, chateado.

– Se eu fosse ele, não ia querer que outras pessoas soubessem, a não ser que fosse por ele. Nenhum de nós contou que estávamos nesse tipo de relacionamento, não foi? Imagine só contar algo ainda mais íntimo do que isso.

O moreno resmungou baixo, mas não disse mais nada. O silêncio perdurou por mais alguns minutos até que ele finalmente abrisse a boca novamente:

– Posso não gostar disso, mas eu respeito sua opinião. Eu também não iria gostar se fosse ele.

– Obrigado pela compreensão.

– Então me diga como foi que começou? Foi ele ou foi você?

– E por que está tão interessado nisso? – reclamou Gintoki, envergonhado, mas quando Katsura se mostrou tão envergonhado quanto ele, Gintoki finalmente entendeu o porquê de todas as perguntas. – Quer dizer que você gostava dele?

– Talvez a palavra exata não seja no passado.

– Quer dizer que ainda gosta dele? Mesmo depois do que ele se tornou? – perguntou Gintoki, chocado. Tudo bem que tinha tido suas dúvidas sobre Katsura gostar de Takasugi no passado, mas não imaginava que o sentimento havia perdurado por tanto tempo.

– Sim – respondeu Katsura. – Por isso meu interesse.  
Gintoki colocou as mãos na cabeça e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Nunca quisera ter esse tipo de conversar com ele, mas agora estava acontecendo e ele não podia fugir. Sempre estivera certo sobre os possíveis sentimentos do amigo e agora tinha que lidar com eles.

– Tudo bem... Admito que eu já tinha pensado sobre a possibilidade, então vou te contar o que aconteceu – admitiu, olhando para as folhas das árvores enquanto começava a história. – Um dia eu e ele estávamos treinando juntos quando ele perguntou se eu não gostaria de... Fazer aquele tipo de coisa. Nós dois sabemos que era normal quando estávamos na guerra alguns homens saírem com outros, então foi assim que começou. Depois disso, nós continuamos até que em algum momento eu me apaixonei por ele. Só que eu soube alguns meses depois que ele não gostava de mim porque ele chamou o nome de outra pessoa quando estávamos juntos. E mesmo assim eu não quis me afastar dele e por isso continuei mesmo sabendo que eu não era quem ele realmente queria.

– Mas isso não doeu?

– Mais do que você imagina – respondeu Gintoki, triste. – Mas depois que Shoyo morreu, tantas coisas doíam que não importava mais. Eu continuei com um pouco dessa rejeição em mim por muito tempo, mas agora eu finalmente consigo esquecer disso.

– E eu não imaginava que você pudesse encontrar alguém como aconteceu com o vice-comandante do Shinsengumi. Quero dizer... Você sempre foi muito despreocupado com essas coisas e parece realmente feliz de estar ao lado dele.

– Admito que eu também não acreditava que seria possível – riu ele. – Mas parece que o mundo às vezes é mais justo do que imaginamos.

– Não consigo concordar com essa frase... Parece que algumas pessoas tem sorte e outras não – admitiu Katsura.

– Não quer dizer que não seja possível o mesmo acontecer com você.

Katsura riu sem humor e respondeu:

– Já estou esperando pela mesma pessoa há anos. Você acha mesmo que alguma coisa vai mudar?

– Admito que eu não posso afirmar que vai – respondeu Gintoki, gentil. – Mas posso dar certeza de que comigo foi a mesma coisa. Eu nunca imaginei que daria certo e agora estou aqui com ele.

Com essas palavras, Katsura se levantou, triste, e colocou a mão no ombro dele, olhando para ele conforme dizia:

– Admito que estou feliz por você, mas... Também tenho muito o que pensar depois de ouvir que estive certo por todos esses anos. Acho que uma parte de mim esperava que não fosse verdade, então me me desculpe se eu não quiser conversar com você por um tempo.

– Eu já esperava. Fique tranquilo e tome o tempo que quiser.

– Obrigado – admitiu Katsura, voltando a cruzar os braços. – E só para constar, isso não quer dizer que não estou feliz por você finalmente ter me contado a verdade.

– Eu sei. Não se preocupe com isso.

– Então, até mais.

E com isso ele partiu.

Gintoki se sentou na pedra onde ele estava e se encostou na árvore, imaginando que aquele seria um bom lugar para passar as próximas horas. Uma parte dele sentia-se culpada por ter dito a verdade, enquanto a outra sabia que Katsura precisava saber de tudo. Ele só não imaginava que Katsura ainda gostaria de Takasugi depois de tantos anos...

"Espero que Takasugi sinta o mesmo por ele", pensou com sinceridade.


	8. Família

Shinpachi estava sozinho em casa quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Sem muita vontade de receber visitas, levantou-se preguiçosamente para atender, mas as coisas mudaram quando viu que eram Kagura e Sougo do outro lado da porta. Com certeza os dois não o visitariam juntos se não houvesse alguma coisa importante acontecendo.

– Eu sei onde o Gin-chan está – disse ela sem cerimônias.

– O que? – exclamou ele, arregalando os olhos. – Como? Como foi que você descobriu?

– Eu já estava sabendo desde o princípio – interveio Sougo. – O danna está com o Shinsengumi e os rebeldes.

– O que? – exclamou o quatro olhos mais uma vez, confuso. – Mas por que ele faria uma coisa dessas? Podemos ter lutado juntos, mas não há motivos para ele se afastar de nós por algo assim.

– Nós precisamos conversar – disse Kagura, sincera, respirando fundo. – O Sougo me levou até lá e eu mesma sei o motivo disso. Ele não queria contar antes porque o Gin-chan não desejava isso, mas como estamos muito preocupados ele resolveu me levar até lá para ver mesmo que seja contra a vontade do Gin-chan.

– Ver o que? – perguntou Shinpachi, preocupado.

– Que tal entrarmos antes? – perguntou ela e Shinpachi logo abriu espaço para que eles adentrassem a casa. Levou-os até a sala, onde todos se sentaram e continuaram a conversa:

– E então, o que está acontecendo? – questionou novamente.

– O Gin-chan está namorando – respondeu ela, sem conseguir olhar para ele. – E ele não queria que nós soubéssemos.

– O que? – riu Shinpachi, não conseguindo acreditar. – Até parece que ele...

– Ela está falando sério – interveio Sougo, igualmente sério.

– Não... Não pode ser – insistiu Shinpachi, confuso. – Entre os rebeldes e o Shinsengumi não tem nenhuma mulher.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio enquanto Shinpachi continuava a raciocinar, chegando logo a uma conclusão:

– Ele está saindo com um homem? – exclamou, muito mais alto do que antes.

Kagura assentiu e Shinpachi continuou a olhar para eles com os olhos arregalados. Aquele casal de sádicos estava pregando uma peça nele? Por outro lado, os dois estavam sérios demais. Seria atuação? Será que podia ser verdade? Justo Gin-san que estava sempre falando de mulheres?

– Como foi que descobriram isso? – insistiu ele.

– Eu mesma vi – disse Kagura. – Ele estava com o mayora. Os dois estavam juntos.

– Você está falando do Hijikata-san? Isso não pode ser sério! – exclamou Shinpachi mais uma vez, chocado.

– Eu posso ser sádico, mas pela primeira vez a piada é real – admitiu Sougo. – Eu também fiquei chocado. Não achava que o Hijikata-san gostava de homens depois da história que teve com minha irmã tantos anos atrás. Não que eu me incomode, mas é um choque de qualquer jeito.

Por outro lado, todos aceitaram que os dois estão juntos e não fazem piadas unicamente pelo respeito que têm pelos dois. 

– Quer dizer que não estão brincando – insistiu Shinpachi mais uma vez.

– Eu não faria esse tipo de piada. Acredite em mim – disse Kagura, séria, apesar de ser óbvio que ela teria feito esse tipo de piada. Por outro lado, Shinpachi acreditou que ela realmente estava falando sério dessa vez.

– Acho que o que mais dói é ele não ter acreditado em nós para contar isso – disse Shinpachi, sincero. – Quer dizer, ele achou mesmo que iríamos julgá-lo?

– Talvez vocês devessem conversar com ele pessoalmente sobre isso – sugeriu Sougo. – Hoje a noite durante o jantar é uma boa hora.

– Mas você não terá problemas por isso? – perguntou Shinpachi, preocupado.

– Eu tenho milhares de problemas com o Hijikata-san – riu Sougo. – Esse vai ser pequeno perto das vezes em que tentei matá-lo.

Shinpachi tinha que concordar com aquela lógica.

– Então eu adoraria aparecer para conversar com ele pessoalmente.

Kagura sorriu e respondeu:

– Ótimo! Então está combinado!

***

Os três caminharam por bastante tempo entre as florestas até finalmente chegarem ao esconderijo onde o Shinsengumi e os rebeldes estiveram desde a guerra que tiveram por causa de Kondo e Katsura. Sougo seguia na frente e os dois simplesmente o seguiam pelo caminho que ele já conhecia muito bem.

– Estamos chegando – disse Sougo finalmente e os dois perceberam que havia alguma iluminação vinda da direção para aonde se dirigiam.

Poucos minutos se passaram até que chegassem a uma casa de madeira com as portas abertas e as luzes acesas, além de uma grande quantidade de homens sentados na varanda ou nas pedras do lado de fora, todos comendo enquanto conversavam. 

– Ele sempre fica lá dentro – disse Sougo, conforme se aproximavam da casa. – Vamos entrar juntos que eu levo vocês até lá. 

Os dois engoliram em seco e o seguiram, entrando na casa, totalmente perdidos devido a quantidade de pessoas no local. Os dois olharam de um lado para o outro até que Sougo lhes chamou a atenção e apontou na direção do fundo do salão, onde Gintoki e Hijikata estavam sentados um ao lado do outro, comendo e conversando conforme sorriam.

– Vocês tem que admitir que é bem estranho ver esses dois juntos sem estar jogando os pratos um na cara do outro ou fazendo qualquer algazarra.

Sougo riu e disse:

– Às vezes eles ainda brigam. É que na maior parte do tempo eles estão simplesmente se dando bem.

– Continua sendo estranho – insistiu Shinpachi.

– Nós vamos nos acostumar – disse Kagura, gentil, enquanto seguia Sougo em direção à mesa onde Gintoki estava sentado. 

– É claro que vamos. Disso eu nunca duvidei! – concordou Shinpachi, sorrindo.

Eles cruzaram o salão com os olhos fixos no prateado e no vice-comandante, mas demorou um pouco para que fossem notados. Os dois estavam tão distraídos conversando um com o outro que só quando os três estavam diante deles que ambos ergueram os olhos e Gintoki ficou anormalmente pálido, olhando para as crianças como se tivesse visto uma assombração (e olha que ele tinha muito medo de fantasmas).

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou quando finalmente encontrou as palavras.

– Sougo me trouxe aqui outro dia e eu acabei te vendo... – disse Kagura, envergonhada. – E eu e Shinpachi estávamos tão preocupados com você que eu tive que trazê-lo aqui. 

– Mas por que ele te traria...? – perguntou Gintoki, raciocinando, mas quando notou o rubor nas bochechas dela, ele se levantou rapidamente, sendo segurado por Hijikata para que não voasse em cima do menino, enquanto gritava: – O que você fez com a minha menina, seu animal?

– Seus instintos paternais são realmente muito fortes, danna, tenho que admitir que admiro isso – respondeu Sougo, despreocupado.

– O QUE?! – exclamou Gintoki, pegando fogo, mas Hijikata abraçou as suas costas, apertado, segurando-o com todas as forças que tinha para que a briga não começasse.

– Gintoki, não faça isso! Vamos conversar primeiro! – disse o vice-comandante, mas Gintoki vociferou:

– Ele colocou as mãos nela! Isso é inaceitável!

– Você também colocou as mãos nele sem me pedir – zombou Sougo, cruzando os braços. – Ele já foi quase meu cunhado um dia! Não acha que deveria ter me dado satisfações?

Com isso, tanto Hijikata quanto Gintoki ficaram imóveis, ambos corando furiosamente e se deixando cair de volta onde em seus lugares. Gintoki cobriu o rosto com as mãos e Hijikata tentou se explicar:

– Sougo, me desculpe, eu...

– Eu não estou nem aí para isso – respondeu o garoto, erguendo as mãos. – Mas vocês tem que admitir que se fosse para termos uma briga eu também teria meus motivos. Que tal nos esquecermos disso, hein?

– Eu gosto dele – disse Kagura finalmente, corando furiosamente. – E ele só me trouxe aqui porque ele queria me mostrar o porquê de você não ter voltado, Gin-chan. Não foi por nenhum outro motivo.

Gintoki abaixou ainda mais a cabeça, envergonhado, e foi a vez de Shinpachi dizer:

– Eu não sei porque você resolveu esconder tudo isso de nós. Você acha mesmo que nós ficaríamos bravos?

– Nós só queríamos estar com você, Gin-chan – reclamou Kagura. – E se você tivesse dito mais nós teríamos simplesmente aceitado. 

– Eu te disse – sussurrou Hijikata baixinho e Gintoki ergueu a cabeça, respirando fundo. Hijikata realmente havia lhe dito várias vezes para contar para as crianças e que se Sougo e Kondo haviam aceitado, quanto mais os outros dois teriam.

– Me desculpem, eu... Tive um pouco de medo do que vocês diriam – admitiu Gintoki. – E também de vocês não me admirarem mais como admiravam.

– Nós não te admiramos – disseram os dois em uníssono. 

– Mas a pessoa com quem você está dormindo não importa para nós – complementou Kagura, fazendo Gintoki corar novamente.

– Você não tem idade para dizer essas coisas – reclamou Gintoki. – É influência dele, não é? – acrescentou, apontando para Sougo.

Sougo apenas riu e respondeu:

– Como se ela nunca tivesse sido boca suja.

– Não importa! – reclamou Gintoki.

Apesar de tudo, apesar das brigas, todos acabaram rindo e logo o clima já não estava mais tão pesado quanto antes. Logo Sougo puxava uma cadeira para que ele e as crianças sentassem ali com Gintoki e Hijikata e pudessem comer e conversar com mais calma.

– Gin-chan, se você quer ficar aqui até o mayora partir, eu entendo. Só queríamos que você tivesse nos dito a verdade ao invés de simplesmente desaparecer.

– Eu entendo – concordou Gintoki, gentil. – Eu só tive medo, mas me desculpem por isso. Logo eu estarei de volta e nós vamos viver nossas vidas como antes.

– Estaremos esperando – aceitou Shinpachi, gentil.

E dessa forma todos os problemas foram resolvidos, apesar de Gintoki ainda estar um pouco chateado com o relacionamento de Sougo e Kagura. Tudo estaria bem até dali a cinco dias, quando o Shinsengumi iria partir de Edo por tempo indeterminado.


	9. Finalmente juntos

Já fazia tanto tempo desde que Takasugi tivera uma conversa normal com Gintoki que nem sabia como nem por onde começar. Mesmo que estivesse diante da casa dele, sabia que não seria tão simples como simplesmente bater na porta e receber uma recepção amigável. Estava nervoso demais e até pensava em voltar atrás, mas queria de alguma forma compensar por tudo o que havia acontecido.

Mal sabia ele que Gintoki já estava comprometido e que só aguardava pelo retorno do homem por quem estava verdadeiramente apaixonado.

Takasugi subiu as escadas para a casa do yorozuya, criando coragem para ter aquela conversa, mas travou quando o próprio Gintoki abriu a porta e olhou para ele com cara de choque.

– Oi – tentou dizer com um sorriso amarelo, erguendo uma mão para tentar parecer simpático.

– Takasugi? – perguntou Gintoki, como se não acreditassem no que os seus olhos viam. – Você não veio aqui para comprar briga, veio?

– É claro que não – respondeu Takasugi, olhando para sua espada com um pouco de vergonha. É claro que não deixaria de fazer isso para se proteger, mas não significava que brigaria com qualquer um que encontrasse em seu caminho como teria feito antes.

– Hm... Então não consigo assimilar o que você está procurando na minha casa.

Takasugi engoliu em seco. Era óbvio que Gintoki ficaria preocupado, mas ele tinha ensaiado aquilo um milhão de vezes. Precisava seguir conforme o planejado.

– Na verdade, eu vim aqui me desculpar com você.

Gintoki arregalou os olhos e ficou imóvel por alguns segundos até que finalmente encotrou as palavras:

– Eu nunca imaginei que esse dia chegaria.

– Pois é... Mas estou sendo sincero. Posso pelo menos entrar para conversarmos?

Gintoki titubeou por um instante, mas então respirou fundo e abriu caminho para que ele passasse. Não é como se Hijikata fosse aparecer quando já estava ausente há mais de três meses.

– Tudo bem, mas não quero que demore muito.

Takasugi sentiu um nó na garganta pela pressa do amigo, mas simplesmente aceitou os termos e subiu as escadas, adentrando a casa onde nunca havia estado antes e que se encontraria completamente vazia no momento se não fosse pela presença de Gintoki.

Os dois se sentaram um de frente para o outro nos sofás da sala e o prateado simplesmente sustentou seu olhar enquanto esperava pelo que Takasugi tinha a dizer.

– Em primeiro lugar, eu sei que isso é estranho, mas eu sabia que precisava fazer isso e então estou aqui.

Ele não ouviu nenhuma resposta do amigo, por isso continuou:

– Eu deveria saber melhor do que ninguém o quanto você sofreu pelo que aconteceu com Shoyo e por mais que tenha sido uma traição ver isso vindo justamente de você, sei que ele teria confiado em você justamente porque nem eu nem Zura teríamos coragem de seguir a vontade dele.

– Estou surpreso por você finalmente aceitar isso – admitiu Gintoki, aliviado. – Quer dizer, foi bem difícil ser odiado por algo que eu mesmo estava sofrendo tanto quanto vocês.

– Eu só consigo imaginar – admitiu Takasugi, abaixando a cabeça, e então o silêncio se estendeu. Gintoki, um pouco desconfortável, foi o primeiro a abrir a boca depois disso:

– Então você veio só para dizer isso?

– Eu... Bem... Não – disse ele, sem olhar para o prateado. – Quer dizer, eu... Eu me sinto um pouco mal sobre como as coisas acabaram entre a gente...

Gintoki arregalou os olhos, não esperando por aquelas palavras, mas logo respondeu:

– Não se preocupe. Eu já nem me importo mais com isso!

– Mas eu sim – insistiu ele. – E eu... Eu queria dizer que eu não queria que tivesse terminado.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Gintoki, evidentemente chocado. Não podia ser verdade... Takasugi não estava realmente pensando em propor que eles continuassem de onde haviam parado!

– Se você pudesse me dar mais uma chance...

– Não – cortou Gintoki, chocado e até um pouco bravo com aquelas palavras. – Não! Quer dizer, eu tenho alguém, mesmo que ele não esteja por aqui atualmente, e além disso, nós dois sabemos que você nunca gostou de mim!

– Não... Tanto quanto eu gostava de outra pessoa, mas não quer dizer que eu não gostava de você.

– Se é assim, por que você não vai atrás dele agora e conta o que sempre sentiu? Por acaso esqueceu-se dele por causa do que houve entre a gente?

– Eu... Só não quero passar por esse tipo de rejeição – respondeu, cabisbaixo.

Gintoki ficou furioso com a resposta, mas segurou o tom de voz e respondeu de forma controlada:

– Quer dizer que você vai me tratar como um plano reserva pelo resto da vida, não vai? Você já parou para pensar se Zura não sofre com isso também? Ele sempre esteve nos questionando sobre o que estava acontecendo. Não consegue assimilar que talvez ele tenha gostado de você por tanto tempo e seu orgulho só não permitiu que fossem felizes?

– Não, é impossível – respondeu Takasugi, teimoso, mas Gintoki rebateu, nervoso:

– Olha só. Se você é um covarde para ser sincera consigo mesmo, não me meta nisso! Eu e Hijikata estamos felizes e eu não quero você interferindo nisso.

– Hijikata? Não era esse o nome do comandante do Shinsengumi? – perguntou Takasugi, chocado.

– Exatamente. E se ele me visse conversando com você, ficaria louco. Que tal sair daqui agora se é só isso que tem para conversar comigo e ir direto para a casa de Zura?

Takasugi engoliu em seco. Não sabia se algum dia de sua vida estaria preparado para aquele tipo de coisa, mas Gintoki estava tão bravo que não sabia como reagir. Percebeu que havia sido um erro ir até ele e se levantou imediatamente do sofá, sendo imitado por Gintoki, que não parecia nem um pouco abatido com o que ele havia dito. Era totalmente diferente de quando eram jovens quando muitas vezes ele sabia que Gintoki fazia absolutamente qualquer coisa para que ele gostasse dele.

– Me desculpe por ter vindo. Eu posso ter dito muitas besteiras, mas é sério que eu te perdoei e não me importaria de ser seu amigo de novo se a oportunidade algum dia surgisse.

– E eu agradeço por isso, até porque acho que precisávamos desse encerramento.

– Concordo com você – respondeu Takasugi, sério, seguindo em direção da porta enquanto era seguido de perto pelo yorozuya, que nem ao menos abriu a porta para que ele saísse.

O problema, no entanto, só piorou quando os dois se viram diante de justamente a última pessoa que Gintoki esperava que o visitasse naquele dia... E aquilo significava que ele estava profundamente ferrado.

– O que ele está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Hijikata, nervoso, e o moreno só conseguiu perceber o olhar de arrependimento de Takasugi e o pavor de Gintoki.

– Ele só apareceu para conversar comigo – respondeu o prateado imediatamente, mas aquilo não pareceu aplacar a fúria do moreno.

Takasugi sentiu um pouco de pena de Gintoki e simplesmente disse:

– Se sua vontade for me prender, saiba que não estou fazendo mais nada e que não me importaria de lutar com você, mas não quero ter a fúria de Gintoki atrás de mim por ter machucado o namorado dele. Só vim aqui conversar com um antigo amigo, que me deu bons conselhos. Nada disso tem haver com você.

Hijikata rosnou baixo e segurou a espada, mas quando Takasugi simplesmente passou por ele e o moreno mal se mexeu. Logo o antigo terrorista estava nas ruas, correndo o mais rápido que podia para o primeiro lugar onde deveria ter ido e onde deveria ter estado por tanto tempo.

Dessa vez, quando Takasugi bateu na porta, ficou um pouco chocado ao ver um pato gigante atender a porta, apesar de saber que era o bichinho de estimação de Zura, mas logo ele lhe ofereceu espaço para que pudesse entrar e Takasugi adentrou a casa, caminhando pelos cômodos até encontrar o amigo tomando chá em silêncio na cozinha.

Os olhos de Katsura demonstraram um misto de felicidade e choque ao vê-lo ali, mas Takasugi facilmente pôde se apegar apenas à parte boa enquanto dizia:

– Me perdoe por ter agido como agi por todos esses anos.

– Desde quando? – perguntou Katsura, ainda sério, apesar do olhar gentil, e Takasugi perguntou:

– O quanto você sabe?

– Gintoki me contou que eu sempre estive certo sobre o que estava havendo entre vocês, mas também me disse que você nunca gostou dele, o que me deixou um pouco mais inconformado com o fato de você nunca ter se preocupado de me contar a verdade.

– Era complicado – respondeu Takasugi, triste, apoiando-se na mesa e cruzando os braços. – Quer dizer, eu sou um grande covarde afinal de contas.

– Então você admite? Uau! Não esperava por tanto – sorriu Katsura, um pouco irônico, mas Takasugi não deixou se deixou abalar. Iria provar para si mesmo e para Gintoki que tinha coragem de dizer seus verdadeiros sentimentos para quem realmente importava.

– Eu admito que nunca tive coragem de te dizer que gostava era de você.

Katsura arregalou os olhos e por pouco não derrubou todo o chá na mesa.

– Você gostava de mim? – repetiu, ainda incrédulo. Todo aquele tempo poderiam ter sido os dois sem Gintoki no meio para atrapalhar? Como ele nunca tivera coragem de dizer nada? Como Takasugi nunca tivera a mesma coragem? Aquilo era ridículo.

– Gostava e ainda gosto – respondeu Takasugi, sincero, apertando ainda mais os braços um no outro em busca de consolo.

– Então quer dizer que se nós tivéssemos falado sobre isso, você nunca teria prestado mais atenção em Gintoki do que em mim? – perguntou Katsura, levantando e colocando os dois braços ao redor do corpo dele na mesa. – Quer dizer que você e eu teríamos ficado juntos naquele época?

Takasugi franziu as sobrancelhas, surpreso, e perguntou:

– Você está me dizendo que sentia o mesmo? Ou que sente?

– Eu sentia e sinto – respondeu ele, olhando com sinceridade nos olhos castanhos de Takasugi. – E eu sempre quis estar no lugar dele para ficar com você.

Takasugi soltou um suspiro e cobriu o rosto, rindo baixo com incredulidade. Como podia ter sido tão burro? Como podia ter sido tão covarde com relação a seus sentimentos?

– E agora, você aceitaria tentar?

– Com certeza eu aceitaria – respondeu Katsura, sincero.

Takasugi sorriu e descruzou os braços, segurando o rosto do amigo com cuidado e o beijando com vontade. Katsura ofegou e segurou os braços dele, fraco, mas Takasugi não se importou, aprofundando o beijo e devorando a boca do amigo com toda a vontade que sentira por tantos anos.

Quando partiu o beijo, Katsura estava ofegante e extremamente corado, mas Takasugi não se importou, dando a ele apenas tempo o bastante para se recuperar, então beijando-o com a mesma vontade, abraçando seu corpo e o puxando contra o dele, partindo o beijo para beijar seu rosto, então sua orelha, então seu pescoço, ouvindo os gemidos doces do homem que tanto amava.

– Vamos para o seu quarto. Não quero que nada nos atrapalhe – disse ele.

Katsura corou furiosamente e perguntou, tentando manter a compostura:

– Você não está dizendo que quer...

– Quero você. Por inteiro. Agora – respondeu Takasugi, exigente. – Eu já esperei demais.

Katsura até gostaria de dizer que ele também havia esperado e que aquilo não significava que deviam fazer tudo de uma única vez, mas aquela não seria sua primeira vez e ele mesmo também não tinha força de vontade o bastante para lutar contra Takasugi. Ele queria aquilo tanto quanto ele.

– Por aqui – respondeu, segurando a mão dele e o puxando pela escadaria que levava ao segundo andar. Parando apenas para abrir a porta do quarto, que Takasugi fechou uma vez que estavam os dois ali dentro.

– Assim é perfeito – sussurrou Takasugi, sensual, desfazendo-se uma a uma das peças de roupas que o amigo vestia. Quando terminou, tentou fazer o mesmo com as suas, mas Katsura o interrompeu e fez aquilo por ele, aproveitando para sentir cada nuance dos músculos e do corpo dele conforme se desfazia de cada uma das peças de roupa.

Quando os dois estavam completamente nus, Takasugi se deitou junto a ele no colchão e começou a beijar cada pedaço de seu corpo. Primeiro eram seus peitorais, os mamilos, então os músculos da barriga dele, descendo cada vez mais baixo até que seus lábios cobriram a ponta da ereção dele, fazendo Katsura gemer alto, completamente imerso em prazer.

"Eu nunca achei que poderia fazer ele reagir assim com o meu toque", pensou Takasugi, tomando-o por inteiro na boca, movimentando-se de modo que pudesse estimulá-lo conforme o sugava com vontade.

– Eu não consigo aguentar mais – gemeu Katsura, segurando com força as roupas de cama enquanto esperava que ele se afastasse para que pudesse atingir o clímax, no entanto não foi aquilo que aconteceu. Takasugi simplesmente o tomou por completo em sua boca e Katsura gritou em prazer quando atingiu o clímax, despejando todo o seu líquido na boca do amigo, que apenas engoliu o conteúdo e se afastou com um sorriso no rosto, algo que o deixou ainda mais envergonhado.

– Você é lindo quando faz isso – sorriu Takasugi, deitando-se sobre ele e beijando sua boca mais uma vez. – Mas agora eu quero um pouco mais do que isso. Quero ver como você vai ficar quando for completamente meu.

Katsura corou levemente, mas simplesmente aceitou, pegando um frasco de lubrificante que guardava perto da cama e entregando para o amigo, que sorriu e despejou o líquido em seus dedos, ajeitando os dedos na entrada dele e os inserindo, um a um conforme o alargava sem muita dificuldade. Beijava seus lábios no processo, mas percebia a dificuldade de Katsura se manter atento ao beijo quando os dedos dele encontravam seu ponto certo e o faziam gemer cada vez mais alto, tanto que pouco tempo depois de atingir o clímax pela primeira vez, já estava ereto de novo.

– Acho que podemos começar – sussurrou ele no ouvido do moreno, depositando um beijo ali enquanto se ajeitava entre as pernas dele, abrindo-as para ele e penetrando-o vagarosamente.

O gemido de prazer de Katsura deixou claro para ele, além da facilidade para prepará-lo, que aquela não era sua primeira vez, mas por mais que aquilo doesse, ele não se importava com nada desde que os dois pudessem se sentir bem naquele instante e em muitas outras vezes que estariam por vir.

– Você é maior do que eu esperava – sussurrou Katsura quando Takasugi estava completamente dentro dele.

– Obrigado – riu Takasugi, beijando a testa dele conforme acariciava seu corpo como uma forma de acalmá-lo.

– Então me mostre o que você aprendeu nos últimos anos – sorriu ele, abraçando os ombros do amigo. – Quero que faça eu me sentir incrível.

– Eu prometo que vou – sorriu Takasugi, começando a se mover e, como havia prometido, não muito tempo depois atingiu o ponto certo do moreno, que se contorceu embaixo dele com prazer, gemendo cada vez mais alto enquanto arranhava as costas do amigo.

Katsura estava perto de atingir o clímax, quando notou que Takasugi havia parado e sem que notasse, se viu sendo girado na cama, ficando de joelhos no colchão e gemendo mais uma vez quando Takasugi o penetrou por trás, dessa vez ainda mais fundo, atingindo-o com ainda mais vontade de modo que ele mordeu o travesseiro para silenciar os gemidos cada vez mais intensos.

– Está bom para você assim? – perguntou Takasugi em seu ouvido enquanto os quadris continuavam a se mover com vontade. – Você parecesse bem feliz.

– Ah... É... Ah... Incrível – sussurrou Katsura entre os gemidos e Takasugi sorriu, abraçando o corpo dele conforme continuava se mover, cada vez mais próximo do clímax ele mesmo.

– Eu estou no meu limite – sussurrou Katsura entre os gemidos.

– Eu também. Aguente só mais um pouco – sussurrou ele, aumentando a velocidade e pouco tempo depois notou Katsura gemer mais alto e então o líquido que sujava o colchão. Takasugi ainda não estava pronto, por isso continuou mais um pouco enquanto Katsura gemia desesperado embaixo dele, mas logo ele próprio atingia o clímax, preenchendo o amigo por dentro sem nem conseguir pensar em se retirar de dentro dele.

Quando terminaram, Takasugi se deixou cair ao lado dele e Katsura simplesmente se deitou de lado enquanto assistia o amigo que respirava com dificuldade.

– Admito que seus anos de experiência serviram para alguma coisa – brincou ele. – Eu nunca me senti tão bem.

– Você vai me deixar ainda mais convencido se continuar com isso – sorriu Takasugi, mas ainda sem abrir os olhos.

– Desde que use isso só comigo, eu não me importo se achar que o melhor de todos os homens – sorriu Katsura, abraçando o corpo dele e Takasugi simplesmente retribuiu, abraçando-o apertado do mesmo jeito.

– Prometo que vai ser só com você – sussurrou Takasugi.

Katsura sorriu e respondeu:

– Então é uma promessa. Você vai ter que cumprir.

– Vou cumprir pelo resto de toda a minha vida – sorriu Takasugi feliz. Agora ele finalmente estava ao lado da pessoa que tanto esperou e nada mais iria mudar a partir dali. Nunca mais.


	10. Reencontro Final

Já fazia três meses desde que Hijikata o deixara para partir junto com o Shinsengumi em uma viagem que ambos ele e Gintoki sabiam que demoraria um tempo. Gintoki estava triste por estar longe dele, mas também tentava continuar vivendo sua vida normalmente como um yorozuya com a ajuda das crianças.

Kagura também estava triste, mas ele achava incrível o fato de ela estar conseguindo lidar com tudo muito melhor do que ele. Justo ele, que não costumava ver muita graça na vida estava sentindo saudades em um nível que não sentia há muito tempo e pensava que talvez fosse porque depois de tanto tempo experimentava uma felicidade que duvidou ser possível ter em sua vida.

Antes de partirem, ele e Hijikata comeram em um restaurante e Hijikata lhe dissera que estaria de volta antes que ele tomasse todas as bebidas que deixara ali, mas sua ansiedade o fizera tomar tudo muito mais rápido como se quisesse acreditar que aquelas palavras se tornaria reais, mas agora já fazia um mês e nada de Hijikata retornar.

Quanto tempo mais será que demoraria? Ele não sabia.

Respirando fundo, resolveu caminhar um pouco pela cidade e aproveitar a folga já que Kagura e Shinpachi estavam na casa do quatro olhos, mas travou quando viu quem era a pessoa que subia as escadarias para sua casa.

Não imaginava que Takasugi algum dia fosse aparecer para pedir desculpas a respeito de tudo o que havia feito para ele. Muito menos esperava que ele fosse continuar sendo um covarde e perguntar se Gintoki não queria continuar com o relacionamento que tiveram há tantos anos.

E Zura? Aquilo era extremamente desconcertante. Como Takasugi podia continuar fugindo de seus sentimentos por Zura? Sendo covarde a ponto de não contar a verdade para a pessoa que mais importava?

Gintoki somente o ouviu e o colocou para fora de casa, mas foi então que o acaso jogou os dados da pior maneira que poderia. Hijikata estava ali e talvez ele não fosse entender muito bem o fato de Takasugi estar saindo sozinho de sua casa.

Para sua sorte, Takasugi negou rapidamente tudo o que poderia implicar que estavam tendo um relacionamento, mas mesmo assim, mesmo que Hijikata o tenha deixado passar, ele subiu as escadas e pegou Gintoki pela gola.

– O que você estava fazendo com ele? Por acaso é só eu ficar longe para você se esquecer de mim?

– E por acaso é só você ficar longe para se esquecer de tudo o que eu te disse? Como pode desacreditar assim de meus sentimentos por você? – respondeu o prateado, sério, segurando as mãos do namorado.

– Mas ele... Justo ele?! O que você está fazendo?

– Ele apareceu aqui agora pouco e queria ter uma conversa comigo – respondeu Gintoki, sério e sem se abalar. – E se você me soltar, talvez nós possamos entrar em casa e conversar mais sobre o assunto. Eu estive esse tempo todo esperando para te ver de novo e essa não é forma que eu imaginei que aconteceria.

Hijikata teve vontade de dizer que aquilo tudo era culpa dele, mas acabou aceitando. Soltou-o e o seguiu para dentro de casa, observando o lugar como se quisesse encontrar sinais de uma traição, mas se Gintoki notou o que ele estava fazendo, sequer se incomodou e apenas se sentou na mesma cadeira que se sentara para conversar com Takasugi e esperou Hijikata assumir a mesma posição que o antigo amigo.

– E então, o que ele veio fazer aqui?

– Ele veio pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu na época em que matei nosso mestre – respondeu Gintoki, sério. – E também veio pedir exatamente pelo que você acha que eu teria aceitado, mesmo que seja um absurdo.

– O que? Quer dizer que ele realmente queria voltar com você?

– Olha só, você sabe que voltar é uma palavra muito forte – respondeu Gintoki, sério, cruzando os braços e olhando para ele sem medo. – Takasugi nunca gostou de mim para começo de conversa e ele continua não gostando. Só está com medo de não conseguir o amor de quem realmente quer e, mais uma vez, resolveu buscar o que uma vez foi a resposta mais fácil.

– Eu deveria mesmo ter batido naquele idiota – resmungou Hijikata, cerrando os punhos, com raiva, mas Gintoki apenas riu e respondeu:

– Não. Ele já levou um fora. Não precisa de mais uma surra – sorriu Gintoki, dando de ombros. – Mas quem sabe ele vá atrás da pessoa que realmente gosta agora. Foi o que eu mandei ele fazer.

– Mas ele não levaria outro fora? – perguntou Hijikata, indignado, cruzando os braços.

– Não. O cara que ele gosta, gosta dele também, então tudo vai acabar bem. Está vendo? Não é nada para você se preocupar.

Hijikata o sondou por um momento, mas acabou respirando fundo, não conseguindo continuar com raiva depois de tudo o que foi dito, e se levantou, sentando-se ao lado de Gintoki, a mão em sua cintura, puxando-o para o mais perto dele que podia enquanto dizia:

– Quer dizer que nada disso mudou, não é?

– Nem um pouco – respondeu Gintoki, abraçando o pescoço dele e encostando a testa na dele. – Você acha mesmo que eu trocaria um homem como você por alguém como ele?

– Obrigado por isso – sorriu Hijikata, acariciando o rosto dele enquanto aproximava-se do beijo que tanto sonhara. – Eu também não te trocaria por nada.

– Eu sei – sorriu Gintoki, finalmente diminuindo a distância e provando do sabor que tanto estivera esperando. O beijo que tanto sonhara nos últimos meses como se fosse o único motivo para ainda estar vivo.

Hijikata recebeu a aproximação com vontade e logo aprofundava o beijo com ainda mais vontade do que fizera das demais vezes em que estiveram juntos. Nada parecia ser o suficiente para acabar com a sede que sentia de Gintoki nem com o medo que acabara de provar de perdê-lo para outra pessoa.

– Você está mais ganancioso agora – brincou Gintoki, ao partir o beijo, respirando com dificuldade. O corpo de Hijikata estava muito próximo e ele começava a desejar muito mais do que um simples beijo para saciar sua sede.

– Você também – respondeu Hijikata, sorrindo, puxando-o para mais perto dele de modo que Gintoki se sentou sobre suas pernas, abertas ao redor de seu corpo. Tanto Gintoki quanto Hijikata podiam sentir o volume nas calças um do outro, mas não era ainda o momento para isso.

Hijikata traçou beijos pelo pescoço dele e usou as palmas da mão para afastar o yukata de seu torso enquanto apalpava os músculos incrivelmente rígidos para alguém que passava a maior parte do tempo sem fazer nada.

– O seu corpo é incrível – sussurrou ele, beijando novamente a boca dele e sendo correspondido por um Gintoki que agora dominava o beijo deslizava as mãos pelo corpo dele até chegar em sua calça, cujo zíper ele abriu, movendo o tecido o suficiente para liberar Hijikata.

– O seu também – sussurrou, deslizando a mão pela extensão dele enquanto voltava a beijar seus lábios, ouvindo os gemidos abafados pelos seus lábios, e então sentindo os quadris dele se moverem em direção a sua mão, desesperados por mais conforme se aproximava do clímax.

– Gintoki, eu vou... – sussurrou ele em um gemido baixo, e então Gintoki o beijou novamente, aumentando a velocidade com que movia sua mão até que viu Hijikata chegar ao clímax, afastando-se um pouco em seguida para poder ver a expressão no rosto dele por atingir o orgasmo.

– Isso foi bom? – perguntou, sedutor.

– É claro que foi, seu idiota – reclamou Hijikata, abrindo os olhos para olhar para ele e encontrando aquele sorriso quente nos lábios do namorado que só o fizeram sentir novamente o corpo pegar fogo.

– Eu já volto – disse Gintoki, ausentando-se por um momento em seu quarto e voltando para a sala logo em seguida, oferecendo um frasco de lubrificante para o namorado, que mordeu os lábios de desejo ao vê-lo despir-se de suas calças e então de sua roupa íntima, voltando a se sentar eu seu colo e sussurrando em seu ouvido – Se você não quiser me preparar, eu posso fazer isso.

Hijikata engoliu em seco e respondeu quase que imediatamente:

– Eu faço.

Assim ele despejou o líquido do frasco que Gintoki lhe dera nos os dedos e inseriu um deles em Gintoki, que gemeu baixo, claramente feliz com a invasão.

– Parece que você continuou fazendo isso enquanto eu estive fora – observou Hijikata, que não teve dificuldade de continuar a prepará-lo.

– Você achou mesmo que eu ia me lembrar de você só de uma forma pura? – resmungou Gintoki, abraçando-o com força conforme sentia os dedos dele atingirem sua próstata.

Hijikata corou levemente, mas respondeu:

– Admito que não foi só você que passou por isso.

Gintoki riu e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

– Podemos continuar.

– Nessa posição? – perguntou Hijikata, surpreso, já que estavam no sofá com Gintoki sobre ele.

– As crianças não voltam até a noite. E eu quero fazer isso dessa vez.

– Tudo bem – respondeu Hijikata, engolindo em seco, gostando de onde aquilo estava indo.

Ele então afastou as mãos e segurou as pernas dele enquanto Gintoki se ajeitava, inserindo-o em sua entrada e abaixando devagar, de modo que ele estivesse totalmente dentro de seu corpo.

Hijikata gemeu alto, assim como Gintoki, que comentou:

– Admito que meus dedos não são tão bons assim.

– Nem os meus – riu Hijikata, fazendo Gintoki olhar para ele de modo que pudesse beijá-lo mais uma vez, lenta e romanticamente com toda a saudade que sentira do namorado que amou por tanto tempo até finalmente ter para ele.

– Eu vou me mover – disse Gintoki, voltando a abraçá-lo e fazendo força nas pernas para se mover para cima, conforme Hijikata o ajudava de alguma forma, segurando suas pernas. Então ele voltou a abaixar e ouviu tanto o gemido de Hijikata quanto o próprio, continuando mais uma vez e então de novo, atingindo finalmente seu ponto certo, gemendo ainda mais alto com o sentimento que tanto gostava.

– Você é o melhor, Toushirou – sussurrou enquanto descia o quadril novamente, atingindo de novo e de novo aquele ponto que o fazia ver estrelas.

– Eu não aguento mais, Gintoki – respondeu Hijikata, no limite, mudando de posição para deitá-lo de bruços no sofá, ficando sobre ele enquanto se ajeitava entre suas pernas e começava a se mover com mais rapidez e força, cada vez mais próximo do clímax.

Gintoki gemeu embaixo dele, claramente gostando da mudança de posição, por isso ele continuou, segurando a ereção de Gintoki e deslizando sua mão no mesmo ritmo com que movia seus quadris, fazendo o prateado se contorcer embaixo dele.

– Toushirou – gemeu, desesperado.

– Só mais um pouco – sussurrou Hijikata, mordendo o pescoço dele, tirando-lhe um novo gemido que misturava a dor e o prazer.

Então Gintoki não conseguiu aguentar mais e chegou ao clímax, junto com o namorado que o atingia com força, preenchendo-o por dentro.

Os dois ficaram naquela posição por alguns segundos, até que Hijikata finalmente se retirasse e carregasse o namorado até o quarto, onde o deitou no colchão e fechou a porta, deitando-se ao lado dele.

– Eu te amo, Gintoki – disse Hijikata, finalmente, beijando a testa dele enquanto segurava sua mão. – Eu senti sua falta.

– Eu também te amo, idiota – respondeu Gintoki, abrindo os olhos para olhar para ele. – E valeu a pena esperar. Tanto esses meses quanto o tempo todo em que estive apaixonado por você.

– Eu também – respondeu Hijikata, gentil.

– E agora não vamos mais ficar longe de novo, não é?

– Não. Nunca mais. Eu prometo.

Gintoki sorriu e beijou seus lábios de forma romântica e lúdica, respondendo:

– Eu também. Prometo que vou estar com você e te amar até o fim.

– Sim. Até o fim.


End file.
